MY KING MY DESTINY
by 93degress
Summary: Aku hanya orang desa yang mulia, dan seorang pelayan istana, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ratumu. hanya satu percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. CHANBAEK x BAEKYEOL / Boys X BOYS / MATURE / MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_My King My Destiny_

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Chanbaek X Baekyeol_

 _YAOI_

 _BOYS LOVE_

 _Drama_

 _Romance_

 _Mature_

 _No Plagiat_

 _No Bushing My Storry_

 _Homopobic dilarang membaca ff ini_

 _Tidak suka abaikan saja_

 _Niniebee Present_

Disebuah kerajaan bernama _vetra_ tinggallah seorang raja yang sangat berkuasa dimasanya, sang raja yang memimpin saat itu sangat bijaksana dan juga bersahaja, raja yang menjabat sejak usia 25 tahun ini adalah keturunan bangsa _velvar_ , yaitu bangsa yang memiliki wujud sempurna dengan wajah tampan, tinggi, dan juga kharismatik, dan tidak lupa bangsa _velvar_ biasanya memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, selain di anugrahi dengan umur yang panjang dan juga wajah yang rupayan, jika wanita mereka akan sangat cantik, begitupun dengan laki-laki mereka akan sangat tampan, dan juga bangsa velvar dianugrahi dengan otak yang cerdas, begitulah kira-kira.

Dikerajaan vetra, terdapat dua bangsa yaitu bangsa velvar dan juga bangsa muggles, bangsa muggles adalah bangsa yang biasanya hanya keturunan rakyat biasa, mereka tidak memiliki kelebihan yang signifikan ketimbang bangsa keturuna velvar, bangsa muggles memiliki ciri-ciri fisik mereka mungil dan memiliki kelopak mata yang sangat kecil, paras yang seperti anak-anak walaupun usia mereka sudah cukup dewasa, dan rata-rata bangsa muggles akan berusia 150-200 tahun, dan dua bangsa yang ada di kerajaan vetra ini memiliki keistimewaan yang diberikan oleh _mundaya_ sebutan untuk tuhan bagi kerajaan vetra, yaitu sama-sama memiliki keisitimewaan awet muda, jadi sebarapa tua usia mereka, mereka akan terlihat seperti seseorang dengan usia 20 tahunan.

Kerajaan vetra sangat masyur, bahkan di seluruh penjuru _Ideleart_ kerajaan vetra-lah yang paling sejahterah, karena kerajaan vetra memiliki sumber daya yang baik, tanah yang subur, dan akses yang strategis untuk berdagang, karena vetra berada di zona yang mudah disambangi oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Maka dari itu rakyatnya tidak kesusahan dalam segi ekonomi.

Berterimakasihlah kepada raja mereka yang mulia raja Park Chanyeol, adalah raja kebanggan seluruh rakyat vetra, berkat kepemimpinannya kerajaan ini semakin berkembang dan maju saja, berada dipuncak pertama kerajaan paling sejahtera di antara kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang ada di Ideleart.

Park chanyeol adalah putra mahkota dari raja vetra sebelumnya yaitu raja park yunhoo, raja park yunho memiliki ratu bernama bae jinyoung, sang raja mengalamai sakit keras saat chanyeol berusia 24 tahun, memaksanya untuk menobatkan chanyeol memimpin diusianya yang masih sangat belia, tapi tanpa disangka dan diduga kerajaan vetra menjadi kerajaan termasyur sepeninggalan raja park yunho, chanyeol resmi menjabat sebagai raja vetra saat usianya pas menginjak usia 25 tahun. Dan dia adalah raja termuda di seluruh ideleart. Dn diusia 29 chanyeol sudah bisa membawa vetra di puncak kepimpinannya.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana perkembangan pembangunan bendungan di sungai sertipa.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Sejauh ini kami akan membuat kanal-kanal kecil untuk mengalirkan air ke tempat-tempat terpencil yang mulia, yang tidak terlewati aliran sungai besar." Ucap sehun

Sehun adalah kaki tangan chanyeol, dia yang mengendalikan semuanya di luar istana dan atas perintah chanyeol juga, sehun akan melaksanakan setiap strategi yang chanyeol instruksikan kepadanya.

" Kemana jongin.?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Dia ada pengamanan perbatasan yang mulia." Ucap sehun

" Perbatasan." Ucap cahanyeol heran

" Ya, kemarin pasukan raja kris dari kerajaan _samlandar_ mengubrak-abrik pos penjagaan kerajaan kita." Ucap sehun lagi

" Kris masih saja ingin berperang denganku." Gumam chanyeol." Sepertinya kekalahan dua tahun silam masih jadi momok baginya yang mulia." Tungkas sehun

Sekedar informasi dua tahun yang lalu kerajaan vetra dan kerajaan samlamdar terlibat peperangan yang cukup besar, tak kala raja kris yang kala itu memimpin invasi besar-besaran kepada kerajaan vetra, disebabkan karena sumber daya dari luar banyak dikirim dan bekerja sama dengan kerajaan vetra, sedangkan samlandar hanya mendapat 25% sumber daya dari ideleart. Kris menyangka kalau chanyeol melakukan monopoli kekuasaan di ideleart jadi maka dari itu kris yang kala itu kalap melakukan penyerangan membabi buta terhadap kerajaan vetra.

Banyak prajurit gugur kala pertempuran itu terjadi tak sedikit warga sipil yang tinggal diperbatasanpun menjadi korban, maka dari itu sekarang chanyeol memindahkan semua rakyatnya yang berada diperbatasan ke desa atau kota-kota dekat dengan kerajaan, sehingga jika ada yang menyerang perbatasan rakyatnya tidak akan terluka, sungguh raja yang bijak sana. Pertempuran itu terjadi selama tiga hari tiga malam, entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa prajurit yang gugur dimedan perang itu, tapi bersyukurlah karna mundaya melindungi mereka semua akhirnya pertempuran itu dimenangkan oleh kerajaan vetra yang kala itu di pimpin oleh panglima perang sekaligus jendral kerajaan kim jongin.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal dimana chanyeol akan berjalan-jalan kesetiap penjuru kerajaan vetra, dia ingin melihat langsung kegiatan semua rakyatnya, dan mendengar langsung setiap keluhan yang dirasakan oleh rakyatnya, chanyeol tidak menggunakan mahkotanya, tidak juga menggunakan jubah kebesarannya, dia akan berkeliling hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian khas kerajaan vetra, sama seperti rakyatnya.

Meskipun chanyeol berbaur dengan rakyatnya, rakyatnya tidak mengetahui rupa raja mereka seperti apa, karena raja tidak pernah menampakan diri dalam setiap acara apapun, baik itu acara istana, maupun acara rakyat, seperti pesta padi saat panen, perayaan holi setiap musim gugur, maupun suzari setiap musim dingin, chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat, maka dari itu rakyatnya selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apakah rupa raja kebanggan mereka.

.

.

.

" Anda akan kemana hari ini yang mulia." Tanya jongin

" aku akan kedesa artos, aku ingin tahu kegiatan mereka, apa lagi sebentar lagi holi." Ucap chanyeol

" Baiklah." Ucap jongin meng-iyakan

Chanyeol dikawal oleh dua orang kepercayaannya, yaitu jendral Kim dan perdana mentri Oh , walaupun sehun menjabat sebagai perdana mentri, tapi jangan ditanya soal kemampuan bela dirinya, sehun ahli dalam memaikan pedang dan juga panah, bahkan sehun dapat memanah kelinci yang sedang berlali sangat cepat dalam hitungan detik.

Sekitar tengah hari mereka sampai didesa artos, dimana bangsa muggles banyak tinggal, desa ini tidak begitu jauh dari kerajaan, hanya melewati satu hutan dan dua anak sungai, maka disinilah chanyeol sekarang di desa artos dimana kaum muggles tinggal, chanyeol memperhatikan setiap lalu lalang orang-orang disana, perdangangan lebih kental didesa ini, hasil bumi dijajakan disini. Sampai atensinya terenggut oleh sesosok pria yang tengah mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari sekumpulan preman pasar.

" Lepaskan aku manusia-manusia tidak berguna." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu.

" Hey-hey manis, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu." Ucap salah satu preman disana

" Cih manis, menjauh dariku atau aku laporkan kepada prajurit yang sedang patroli." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu.

" Ow—ow lihat besar juga nyalimu ya, kau itu terlalu cantik untuk seukuran laki-laki." Satu preman itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke laki-laki mungil itu sampai sebelum tangannya menyentuh laki-laki mungil itu satu anak panah mendarat di tangan preman-preman itu.

" Arrgghh sialan, siapa yang beranai—"

" Aku—" potong chanyeol cepat sambil menuruni kuda putihnya. Jadi chanyeol-lah yang memanah tangan salah satu preman itu.

" Kau sampah apa masih pantas kau tinggal di kerajaan ini, jika yang mulia raja tahu masih ada rakyatnya yang berfrilaku seperti kau, mungkin kau akan segera di eksekusi." Ucap sehun

Ketiga preman yang berdiri disana tidak bodoh jika tidak mengenali mentri oh sehun dan jendral Kim jongin, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sebelum berurusan dengan orang-orang kuat kerajaan. Laki-laki kecil itu menarik nafas lega saat ketiga preman yang mengganggunya telah pergi.

" Kau tak apa." Tanya chanyeol.

" Oh ya, a—aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu.

" Apa mereka sering menggangmu.?" Tanya chanyeol lagi.

" Ya begitulah, biasanya mereka mengganggu wanita, tapi semenjak aku sering kepasar ini, mereka mulai menggangguku." Ucap laki-laki itu

" Kau tinggal dimana.? Tanya chanyeol

" Aku di itern tuan." Jawab laki-laki itu

" Itern," Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya heran itern adalah desa terpencil di kerajaan, dan itu jaraknya satu hari berkuda, " Kau menggunakan apa kemari.?" Tanyanya lagi

" Aku berjalan kaki." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu. Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan laki-laki mungil itu, berkuda saja sudah memakan waktu satu hari, bagaimana dia yang hanya berjalan kaki.

" Kau—berjalan kaki kesini."

" Ya tuan, tenang karna kakiku kecil jadi aku bisa berjalan cepat, aku hanya butuh satu setengah hari untuk sampai kesini." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu.

" Siapa namamu." Tanya chanyeol

" Oh nama saya baekhyun tuan, byun baekhyun." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu

" Jendral kim berikan dia kuda." Perintah chanyeol, " Kau bisa menunggangi kuda kan." Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun

" Sa—saya bisa."

"Nah bawalah kuda ini, tidak terlalu tinggi untukmu." Ucap jendral kim

" Tapi tuan jendral, saya tidak bisa menerima ini, ibu saya akan marah jika saya menerima pemberian orang lain."

Chanyeol heran dengan jawaban laki-laki ini, kenapa ibunya harus marah jika ada yang memberikan anaknya alat transportasi untuk bepergian. " Kenapa ibumu harus marah." Tanya chanyeol

" Sa—saya tidak bisa mengatakannya, pokonya saya tidak bisa menerimanya, maafkan saya, dan terimakasih sudah menolong saya, kalau begitu saya permisi, saya harus melanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Baekhyun berpamitan dan membungkukan badannya, entah apa yang berada di fikiran chanyeol saat melihat laki-laki itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dua hari berada didesan artos, banyak hal yang didapatkan disana selain pertemuannya dengan laki-laki mungil bernama byun baekhyun, dia juga tahu kalau masih saja ada preman-preman tengik yang mengotori kerajaannya.

" Buru mereka dan jebloskan kepenjara." Perintah chanyeol kepada jongin

" Baik yang mulia." Ucap jongin

" Yang mulia raja yang mulia ratu memanggil anda." Ucap salah seorang pelayan istana

" Oh apakah sakitnya kumat lagi." Tanya chanyeol

" Tidak, beliau hanya ingin anda menemuinya."

" Oh baiklah, aku akan kesana." Ucap chanyeol

.

.

.

" Dasar anak sialan."

Praang

Sebuah piring yang terbentur lantai menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu nyaring. " Kau sudah berhari-hari pergi dan kau tidak membelikan kain sutra itu untuku, dasar tidak tahu diuntung." Ucap seorang wanita paru baya

" i—ibu uangku tidak cukup untuk membelinya, aku harus membeli obat untuk ayah ." Ucap baekhyun

" Dusta—aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja, tua bangka itu tidak akan sehat lagi asal kau tahu baekhyun."

" I—ibu, ayahku akan sehat kembali, aku tau itu." Baekhyun hampir saja menitikan air matanya sebelum dua laki-laki mungil merangsek masuk kerumahnya

" Ya nyonya lee apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun." Ucap pria mungil lainnya

" Cih anak-anak bermasalah, bawa baekhyun sialan ini dari hadapanku, aku muak melihat wajahnya." Ucap nyonya lee

Baekhyun adalah anak seorang sodagar kaya raya bernama byun minho, setelah ibu baekhyun meninggal, ayah baekhyun menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu yaitu lee taemin, awalnya ibunya terlihat baik, sampai saat ayah baekhyun terserang penyakit, dan kini minho tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, semua harta ayahnya habis dijual oleh taemin, bahkan rumah-nya pun dijual olehnya, sampai sekarang dia dan ayahnya tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak begitu luas. Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak tiri perempuan bernama yejin, dia sangat culas kepada baekhyun sehingga apa saja yang dilakukan baekhyun selalu salah dimatanya.

" Kau masih betah tinggal dengan nenek siir itu." Ucap kyungsoo, dan luhan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo.

" Kau tau kyung, lu, jika bukan karna ayahku masih berada dirumah itu, aku mungkin sudah menghilang sejak lama." Ucap baekhyun

" Baek, kau seharusnya membawa ayahmu ketabib, jangan hanya memberikan obat-obatan saja." Ucap luhan

" Tidak lu, uangku tidak cukup untuk itu." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

" Lantas kau akan membiarkan paman minho terus seperti itu." Ucap luhan

" aku sungguh tidak punya pilihan lu." Ucap baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah faviliun dimana sang ratu berada, ratu kini hampir berusia setengah abad, kesehatannya sudah mulai terganggu, dan saat chanyeol memasuki kamar sang ratu, chanyeol masih melihat ibunya itu terbaring ditempat tidur. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah tempat tidur sang ratu.

" Yang mulia ini aku." Ucap chanyeol

" Chanyeolie." Gumam sang ibu, " ya ibu." Chanyeol akan kembali memanggil sang bunda dengan panggilan ibu jika ratu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Chanyeol membantu sang ibu bangun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibantalan tempat tidur.

" Ada apa ibu memnggilku kemari?" tanya chanyeol.

" Ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan kepadamu chanyeolie." Ucap sang bunda

" Katakanlah ibu, aku akan mendengarkannya ibu." Ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan sang ibunda.

" Carilah istri, aku ingin melihatmu menikah, dan memberiku cucu, aku ingin melihat penerus kerajaan ini." Ucap sang ibu

" Baiklah ibu, aku akan mencari istri dan memberikan sebuah keturunan di kerajaan ini." Ucap chanyeol, sang ibu yang mendengar penuturan itu lantas memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sembari menggumamkan terimakasih kepada chanyeol.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukan tengah malam. Tapi nyatanya chanyeol masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, pembicaraan dengan ibunya benar-benar mempengaruhinya malam ini, seolah semua kata-katanya berdengung terus-terusan ditelinga chanyeol. Istri, dia harus mencari seorang pendamping, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan ibunya itu, memang sudah saatnya chanyeol mencari seorang pendamping untuk mendampinginya memerintah kerajaan, dan kerajaannya pun sudah harus membutuhkan sosok seorang ratu sebagai pendampingnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ps** : Haloo, ada yang kangen aku, aku datang membawakan cerita baru buat kalian, semoga kalian suka dengan gendrenya, aku sedang mencoba mengeksplore kemampuanku lagi, maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan, setuju atau tidak ninie lanjut ceritanya kalau setuju mohon dukungannya dan see you next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

_My King My Destiny_

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Chanbaek X Baekyeol_

 _YAOI_

 _BOYS LOVE_

 _Drama_

 _Romance_

 _Mature_

 _No Plagiat_

 _No Bushing My Storry_

 _Homopobic dilarang membaca ff ini_

 _Tidak suka abaikan saja_

 _Niniebee Present_

Seorang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam berlarian kearah hutan entah sedang dikejar apa laki-laki itu, tunggu dulu sepertinya dia bukan tengah dikejar-kejar sesutu, melainkan dia tengah mencari seseorang, dia berlari seolah tengah kesetan meneriakan sebuah nama, sedangkan yang di panggil masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

" Bakhyun, byun baekhyun." Kyungsoo berlari mencari-cari baekhyun yang kini tengah berburu ditengah hutan, kyungsoo menpercepat dan akhirnya menemukan baekhyun tengah menunggu hewan buruannya.

" Yak byun baekhyun aku mencari mu." Ucap kyungsoo sambil terengah-engah, " ssstt kyung kau akan membuat buruanku kabur." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengarahkan telunjutk tangannya ke arah bibirnya."

" Ini penting baek, sangat penting." Ucap kyungsoo lagi.

" Ish kau ini ada apa sebenarnya.?" Tanya baekhyun.

" Tun Byun, ayahmu, ayahmu sekarat." Ucap kyungsoo.

Harusnya kyungsoo tidak langsung mengatakan inti kabar yang akan dia sampaikan kepada baekhyun, seharusnya. Akan tetapi kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah basa-basi. Baekhyun mematung mendengar penuturan yang ucapkan sahabatnya itu, baekhyun tidak bereaksi apapun, dia diam mematung seolah semua sendi tubuhnya mati rasa, atau mungkin jika baekhyun pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disambar petir tengah siang bolong, mungkin beginilah rasanya.

" A—apa kau bilang kyung, kau bilang apa?" ucap baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkan sahabatnya itu.

" Maaf baek, sepertinya kau harus pulang, paman byun sekarat, sekarang luhan tengah menungguinya, ayo kita harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya, bahkan beberapa ranting mengenai wajah mulus nan putih dan meninggalkan bekas goresan disana tidak dihiraukannya, kyungsoo yang mengejarnya sedikit kewalahan, sampai sebelum sebuah kuda menghalangi jalannya, dan mengikis jarak sangat jauh dengan baekhyun.

" ma—maf tuan kuda anda menghalangi jalanku." Ucap kyungsoo

" Hmmm benarkah." Ucap pria yang masih duduk di atas kudanya itu.

" Tentu minggirlah aku sedang mengejar temanku." Ucap kyungsoo.

" Oh baiklah." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki diatas kuda coklat itupun membiarkan kyungsoo untuk lewat dan benar saja setelah kuda itu tidak menghalangi jalannya kyungsoo langsung berlari melesat meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

" Jendral Kim mari kita kembali, sepertinya yang mulia chanyeol akan mengadakan rapat kerajaan dan anda diminta untuk menghadirinya." Ucap sang prajurit

" Kau pulang saja duluan taeyeong-ah aku ada sedikit kerjaan disini, jika yang mulia raja menanyakan aku bilang, masih ada yang aku urus di itern." Ucap jongin.

" Tapi jendral." Ucap taeyeong terpotong, " Katakan saja, yang mulia akan mengerti." Ucap jongin

" Baiklah." Ucap taeyeong, tayeong dan pasukan lain bergegas meninggalkan itern untuk segera kembali menuju kerajaan vetra sebelum hari gelap. Tapi berbeda dengan jongin yang kini malah membawa kudanya menuju desa itern dimana kyungsoo berlari tadi.

" Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan laki-laki itu." Ucap jongin dengan menunjukan smirk membunuhnya tapi tampan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya dengan semua peluh membasahi keningnya, luhan yang melihat baekhyun menerobos pintu sangat faham dengan apa yang kini baekhyun rasakan, baekhyun terdiam didepan pintu dengan peluh dan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Luhan sedikit bergumam melihat sahabatnya itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. " Ba—baek, apa kau baik-baik saja."

Tanpa aba-aba baekhyun langsung berhambur kedekat tempat tidur sang ayah, mencoba menggenggam tangan sang ayah yang nyatanya kini mulai terasa dingin.

" Ayah, apa ayah mendengarku.?" Ucap baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, nyatanya tuan byun hanya mengedipkan matanya saja. Baekhyun masih menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah tidak percaya ayahnya kini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa sauara keluar dari bibirnya, baekhyun masih coba memanggil-manggil sang ayah sampai satu patah kata keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

" Ba—baekhyun, kau berbahagialah nak." Ucap tuan byun sambil terengah, dan selang beberapa detik kenudian tuan byun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, hancur, pertahanan baekhyun selama ini hancur lebur, baekhyun yang tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya kini menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sudah dia tahan-tahan selama bertahun tahun semenjak ibunya meninggalkannya dulu, karena sebelum meninggal ibunya berpesan untuk tidak pernah menangisi segala sesuatu, tapi nyatanya kini, ayahnya sumber kekuatannya selama ini meninggalkannya juga, dunia baekhyun hancur.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai dan menginjakkan kakinya dirumah kecil baekhyun terkejut mendapati baekhyun yang menangis meraung-raung, dia menghampiri luhan dan luhan memeluk kyungsoo dengan menitikan air matanya merasakan apa yang baekhyun raskan, kyungsoo terdiam, dan tanpa diaba-aba air matanya pun membasahi pipi gembilnya, rasanya melihat baekhyun menangis lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat kakinya terpatuk ular tanah beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Lee taemin dan yejin datang ke rumah baekhyun, melayat katakanlah begitu, padahal taemin masih istri sah dari tuan byun tapi nyatanya, taemin tidak pernah mengurus tuan byun minho selama beliau mengalami sakit keras.

" Sudah aku bilang kau dia tidak akan sembuh lagi." Ucap taemin

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, dia membiarkan ibu tirinya itu berkata apapun yang dia mau, terserah itu yang ada di fikiran baekhyun saat ini, dia tidak ingin melayani apapun yang ibu tirinya katakan.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri taemin dan yejin. " Nyonya bisakah anda keluar, anda tidak banyak membantu disini." Ucap kyungsoo. Catat kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang memiliki mulut pedas sepedas cabai.

" Wow kau siapa huh. Berani sekali mengusirku." Ucap taemin sambil memberikan tatapan menyalang kepada kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo benar nyonya sebaiknya anda keluar, karna anda hanya membuat baekhyun semakin bersedih." Tambah luhan.

" Lihat kalian masih kecil tapi sudah pandai mengusir orang tua." Ucap taemin.

" Kami sudah 20 tahun asal kau tahu nyonya." Ucap luhan

Taemin yang jengah dengan perkataan luhan dan kyungsoo lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah baekhyun tanpa sepatah katapun, semenjak tuan byun keadaannya semakin memburuk taemin dan yejin memutuskan untuk pindah, padahal taemin masih istri sah tuan byun.

" Ibu apa kita tidak akan mendapatkan warisan apapun dari tua bangka sakit itu." Ucap yejin

" Tenang saja yejin-ah ibu sudah mengambil sertifikat rumah gubuk itu, dan ibu akan menjualnya nanti." Ucap taemin.

" Ah ibukku ini sangat pintar." Ucap yejin.

.

.

.

Pemakaman sudah dilangsungkan dengan baekhyun yang masih senantiasa berduka meskipun luhan dan kyungsoo sudah menghiburnya dengan matian-matian, tapi baekhyun masih saja murung, luhan dan kyungsoo paham apa yang baekhyun rasakan, dia sudah tidak memiliki lagi keluarga, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya adalah ayahnya, tapi kini ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

" Baek aku dan luhan akan pulang dulu, aku sudah memasakan sesuatu untukmu aku simpan dimeja, kalau kau butuh sesuatu datanglah kerumah." Ucap kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, kyungsoo maklum, kini kyungsoo dan luhan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri, dan saat pintu rumah tertupup baekhyun menengok kearah pintu memastikan kalau dua sahabatnya itu sudah pergi, dan akhirnya tangis yang dia tahan sedari tadi keluar juga, meraung meluapkan semuanya sendiri. Baekhyun menangis tak kala membaca surat peninggalan sang ayah, baekhyun tahu ini surat yang ditulis ayahnya sebelum beliau menderita sakit kerasnya.

 _Untuk baekhyun anakku._

 _Byun baekhyun anakku, kau sudah besar saat membaca surat ini, ayah tebak usiamu saat ini 18, 19 atau mungkin 20 tahun atau juga kau berumur 30, ah jika iya bearti ayah berumur panjang, ayah menulis surat ini saat ayah tahu kalau umur ayah tidak akan lama lagi, tapi ayah ingin mundaya memberikan umur yang panjang untuk ayah, jika surat ini sudah kau baca, berarti ayah sudah tidak lagi menemanimu, ayah minta maaf baekhyun tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, ayah tahu ayah jahat, ayah tidak memberitahumu semuanya, maafkan ayah baekhyun, kau tahu baekhyun ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu, ayah berharap kau berbahagia, maafkan ayah yang tidak bisa menemanimu ke altar nantinya, percayalah ayah akan selalu menjagamu diatas sana, dan hiduplah dengan baik anakku, maafkan taemin ahjumma jika dia memiliki salah padamu, jangan menyimpan kebencian terlalu lama nak, kau tidak akan bahagia, berbahagialah mulai sekarang, dan temuilah nyonya jung soojeon di kerajaan dia mengenalmu dan ayah, dia akan memberikan pekerjaan padamu._

 _Berbahagialah mulai sekarang, ayah dan ibu mencintaimu._

Entah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mata baekhyun, rasanya dadanya sangat sesak, membaca setiap kalimat surat yang ditulis oleh ayahnya, " A—aku tidak membenci taemin ahjumma ayah, aku tidak banyak berbicara padanya karna aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata kasar darinya." Gumam baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni ladang jagung, entah apa yang sedang di cari laki-laki bermata bulat ini, sudah hampir setengah hari dia berada diladang jagung, sampai sang pemilik ladang berkali-kali menanyakan sedang apa, tapi kyungsoo hanya menjawab dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Sampai apa yang dicarinya ketemu.

" Nah ini dia akhirnya ketemu juga." Ucap kyungsoo dengan girang, " Astaga aku fikir uang ini hilang." Gumamnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mencari kotak kayu yang dia dan baekhyun kubur di ladang jagung ini, tapi saat tanaman jagung semakin tinggi kyungsoo lupa tepatnya dimana dia dan baekhyun mengubur kota itu, kyungsoo dan baekhyun menguibur kotak kayu yang mana didalamnya berisis beberapa keping uang yang nominalnya lumayan besar, sebenarnya uang baekhyun sih bukan uangnya, uangnya hanya beberapa, tapi kebanyakannya uang baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berniat mengembalikannya kebaekhyun, sepertinya baekhyun lupa kalau dia memiliki tabungan, tapi saat dijalan kyungsoo dihadang beberapa orang asing dengan tubuh tinggi, kyungsoo tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau mereka adalah perampok yang akan mengincar kota uangnya.

" Hei nak manis apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu." Ucap salah satu pria dengan tubuh tinggi kekar dan ada bekas luka di pipinya.

" Ah—ini, bukan apa-apa tuan. Ini hanya kotak kain." Ucap kyungsoo waspada

" Kain, apakah kami boleh memeriksanya." Ucap pria itu lagi.

" I—itu, tidak bisa, kau akan merusaknya nanti ini pesanan saudagar di kota." Ucap kyungsoo

" Ah berarti ini kain mahal, jadi sini biarkan kami melihatnya."

" Tidak jangan." Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan kotak itu dibalik tubuhnya tapi ketiga pria itu justru semakin merangsek mendekati kyungsoo, sampai kyungsoo tersandung akar pohon dan kyungsoo terjatuh sampai kotaknya terlempar dan memperlihatkan isi kotak itu.

" Wah lihat isinya uang, kau berani membohongi kami anak kecil." Pria itu menghunuskan pedang ke arah kyungsoo

"Hey brengsek itu uang milikku." Ucap kyungsoo

" Diam atau ku potong lehermu." Ucap pria itu

" Silahkan saja kalau kau berani." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menyalangnya.

" Oh baiklah kau menantangku." Pria tinggi dan besar itu mengangkat pedangnya dan akan segera menghunuskannya kearah kyungsoo, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berharap mundaya masih melindunginya dari perampok sialan ini, tapi saat perampok itu akan menghunuskan pedangnya kearah kyungsoo tapi tiba-tiba satu anak panah menembus jantung si pria tinggi itu, terdengar teriakan pria tersebut.

Kyungsoo terkejut dari mana arah anak panah itu, dan kedua teman perampok itu, berlari menjauh dari kyungsoo sambil tergesah-gesah dan bahkan hampir saja terjatuh.

" Terimakasih tuhan masih melindungiku." Gumam kyungsoo sambil menautkan tangannya.

Terdengar suara gumaman seseorang dibelakang kyungsoo, kyungsoo terkejut apakah itu perampok yang lain, kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan, berharap kalau itu bukan perampok yang lain, saat kyungsoo membalikan badannya dia cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

" Kau harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih padaku." Ucap pria itu yang kini tengah menuruni kuda coklatnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat laki-laki itu, rasanya kyungsoo pernah melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi entahlah dimana itu.

" Ah iya, tuan terimakasih sudah menolongku." Kyungsoo bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya.

" Nah baiklah karena aku sudah menolongmu tadi, jadi siapa namamu.?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

" Na—namaku kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo." Ucap kyungsoo.

" Hmm nama yang bagus." Ucap laki-laki itu

" Anda?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya

" Aku Kim jongin." Ucap jongin

" Ah baiklah, tuan kim, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa membantuku mengambil uang yang berserakan ini, ini uang temanku, dan aku harus memberikan kepadanya dengan cepat." Ucap kyungsoo

" Baiklah tapi aku akan meminta imbalan nanti." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu nyaris bergumam sampai entah kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi itulah jongin dengan segala kemisteriusannya.

.

.

.

" Hey kalian sedang apa dirumahku, kenapa barang-barangku dikeluarkan." Ucap baekhyun sambil tergesah-gesa.

" Kau byun baekhyun anak dari byun minho, ayah anda telah menjual rumah ini kepada kami, jadi sekarang juga anda harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini." Ucap seorang pria

" A—apa tidak mungkin ayahku, ayahku tidak mungkin menjual rumah ini." Ucap baekhyun lagi.

" Ini buktinya kalau ayah anda sudah menjual rumah ini kepada kami."

Pria itu memberikan sebuah perkamen kepada baekhyub, yang mana bahwa minho mewakilkan dan memberi kuasa kepada taemin untuk menjual rumah ini, baekhyun tahu kalau ini semua ulah taemin, taeminlah yang membuat surat kuasa ini dan memaksa ayahnya yang sakit keras untuk mennandatanganinya, ia yakin ini pasti semua ulah ibu tirinya itu.

" Ta—tapi tuan aku tidak." Ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya sampai kepalanya membentur sesuatu ditanah.

" Buang dia jauh-jauh aku muak melihatnya." Ucap seorang wanita.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NB** : chap 2 up, buat yang bilang ini terinspirasi dari cinderella, entah sepertinya tidak, mungkin hanya mirip, nanti alurnya berbeda ko, cz tidak ada ibu peri disini hihi. Jangan lupa reviewnya masukan dari kalian you next chap.

And **happy birthday my byun baby** , makin lengket terus sama dady yeollie ya..


	3. Chapter 3

_My King My Destiny_

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Chanbaek X Baekyeol_

 _YAOI_

 _BOYS LOVE_

 _Drama_

 _Romance_

 _Mature_

 _No Plagiat_

 _No Bushing My Storry_

 _Homopobic dilarang membaca ff ini_

 _Tidak suka abaikan saja_

 _Niniebee Present_

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terduduk ditanah melihat semua barang-barangnya di lempar oleh beberapa orang, tak lama taemin datang bersama yerin, berkacak pinggang memperhatikan baekhyun yang masih membereskan beberapa barangnya.

" I—ibu, apa ibu yang melakukan ini semua." Ucap baekhyun lirih.

" Ibu, siapa yang kau panggil ibu." Ucap taemin. " Aku bukan ibumu, dan kau mulai sekarang aku tidak mengenalmu jadi jangan pernah panggil aku ibu." Tambahnya lagi.

" Dan tuan bawa sampah ini sejauh mungkin aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi berkeliaran di itern." Ucap yerin

" A—apa maksud noona—" Sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dua orang tinggi besar itu membawa baekhyun dan memasukannya ke dalam kereta kuda, baekhyun menolak bahkan meronta-ronta sampai sebalum satu pukulan mendarat di tengkuknya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai dirumah baekhyun dengan sedikit ter-engah mencari baekyun tapi nyatanya rumahnya sangat sepi, apakah baekhyun tidur atau pergi.

" Nyonya, apa kau melihat baekhyun.?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

" Baekhyun menjual rumahnya, dia sudah pergi dengan dua orang mungkin pindah." Ucap perempuan itu

" APA!" kyungsoo terkejut dengan penuturan perempuan itu, tidak mungkin baekhyun menjual rumahnya, tidak mungkin baekhyun pergi tanpa pamit kepada-nya dan luhan.

" Ini tidak benar." Ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kediaman keluarga Xi. Kyungsoo mengetuk dengan keras pintu rumah keluarga itu, berharap seseorang segera membuka pintunya. Tak lama berselang seseorang membukakan pintunya.

" Nyonya Xi apa luhan ada.?" Tanya kyungsoo.

" Hey kyungsoo kenapa kamu terburu-buru seperti itu, ada apa nak.?" Tanya nyonya Xi.

" A—aku harus bertemu luhan nyonya." Ucap kyungsoo

" Baiklah luhan ada dikamarnya." Ucap nyonya Xi

Kyungsoo berhambur masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari kamar luhan, kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar luhan dengan keras, sipemilik kamar sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

" Yak burung hantu apa yang kau lakukan, dan kenapa kau ini seperti yang dikejar-kejar setan huh." Ucap luhan

" Ba—baekhyun." Ucap kyungsoo, " Baekhyun pergi." Tambahnya lagi.

" APA!" luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya, " Tidak mungkin dia tidak akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kita soo." Ucap luhan lagi.

" Rumah paman minho di jual." Tambah kyungsoo.

" APA!." Lagi-lagi luhan menjerit tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kyungsoo.

" Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan nyonya taemin." Ucap kyungsoo.

" Dasar nenek sihir." Ucap luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, udara sore menyadarkannya, baekhyun memegang tengkuknya yang sakit, nyatanya dia tidak ingat apa-apa yang dia ingat hanyalah saat dua orang dengan postur tinggi besar memaksanya untuk ikut, dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

" A—aku dimana.? Gumam baekhyun." A—ayah aku takut, aku tidak tahu ini dimana, hiks—hiks." Air mata baekhyun mengalir, sebentar lagi senja, dan langit akan berubah menjadi gelap, baekhyun tidak suka gelap, baekhyun tidak suka kesunyian, tapi nyatanya kini dia ditengah hutan entah dimana seorang diri tanpa penerangan apapun.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap menemukan pemukiman, tapi nihil langit malam semangit gelap, baekhyun semakin ketakutan, baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan jalan pulang, jangankan untuk pulang, bahkan dia saja tidak tahu kini berada dimana.

Baekhyun terduduk disebuah pohon rindang, gelap membuat baekhyun tidak ingin beranjak dari pohon itu, setidaknya kalau hujan dia tidak akan basah, begitu fikirnya, tapi kalau dilihat mana akan hujan yang ada bintang lumayan terlihat dibawah sini.

Baekhyun mencoba terjaga jangan sampai dia tertidur takutnya ada hewan buas atau perampok menghampirinya, jadi sebisa mungkin baekhyun jangan sampai memejamkan matanya, sampai atensinya teralihkan oleh sebuah cahaya, seperti nyala lentera atau obor semakin mendekat ke arahnya, mungkinkah itu perampok, atau begal, itu yang kini ada di fikiran baekhyun.

" Ya tuhan lindungi aku, ayah ibu lindungi aku, aku takut." Gumam baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut.

Nyatanya saat cahaya lentera itu semakin mendekat baekhyun sangat dibuat ketakutan apa lagi diiringi dengan derap kaki kuda yang lumayan banyak, apakah itu benar-benar perampok fikirnya.

" Ayah mungkin aku akan mati malam ini, jadi kita akan bertemu disurga sana." Ucap baekhyun, saat seketika langkah kaki kuda itu berhenti, senyap sampai sebuah derap langkah mengdekat kearah baekhyun.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun, dengan perlahan, baekhyun yakin kalau orang tersebut adalah seorang perampok yang akan segera meng-esekusinya, karena terdengar suara pedang tercabut dari sarungnya, astaga ini sungguh mencekam.

" Apa aku harus mati dengan cara setragis ini, ibu ayah apa salahku." Gumamnya sampai dirasakan baekhyun seseorang menghunuskan pedang tepat kehadapannya.

" Siapa kau dan sedang apa kau disini." Ucap pria itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan, alih-alih menjawab baekhyun justru terkejut mendapati pedang dihadapannya tepat didepan wajahnya, " Tu—tuan aku ha—hanya.", " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini.?" Ucap pria itu tegas.

" A—aku tersesat." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan gugup, bahkan mungkin kini sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

" Siapa yang membawamu kemari.?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

" A—aku tidak tahu tuan, aku terbangun dan aku sudah berada dihutan ini." Ucap baekhyun lagi dengan masih tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya.

" Sudahlah sehun kau menakutinya." Bawa dia dan ajak ke istana, sepertinya seseorang membuang dia disini." Ucap seseorang dari jauh. Suara baritone itu mengalihkan baekhyun, baekhyun serasa familiar dengan suara itu.

" I—istana, aku kenal dengan nyonya jung seojoon, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucap baekhyun

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan kepala pelayan istana." Tanya sehun

" Di—dia kenalan ayahku, sebelum meninggal aku diminta ayahku untuk menemui nyonya jung diistana, apa aku bisa bertemu dia tuan." Ucap baekhyun

" Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan." Ucap sehun lagi.

" Ti—tidak tuan, untuk apa aku menipu tuan, aku hanya kenal nyonya jung, -aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Lirih baekhyun.

" Baiklah, ayo ikut denganku, dan jangan bertingkah, atau aku akan memegal kepalamu" Ucap sehun

Nyali baekhyun seketika menciut mendengar laki-laki itu akan memegal kepalanya, jadi baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana arahan pria itu, setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang terus-terusan berada didalam hutan yang gelap dan sendirian.

.

.

.

Luhan dan kyungsoo sudah lelah mencari baekhyun hampir kesemua penjuru desa, dan menanyakan kesetiap penduduk desa, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang mengetahui dan melihat baekhyun.

" Kita harus mencari baekhyun kemana lagi lu.?" Ucap kyungsoo

" entahlah soo aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan penjaga desa pun tidak ada yang melihat baekhyun, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Ucap luhan.

" Astaga, ini pasti ulah nenek sihir itu, ayo lu kita temui nenek sihir itu saja sekarang, akan aku beri pelajar wanita gila itu." Ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan luhan pergi kerumah taemin, dengan setengah berlari berharap wanita kejam itu kini berada dirumahnya, jadi kyungsoo akan memaki dan kalau perlu mengahajarnya telak dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan disembunyikan dimana baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan luhan harus menelan ludahnya kasar, nyatanya taemin dan yejin sudah tidak menempati rumah itu lagi, menurut tetangganya taemin dan yejin sudah pergi kemarin, tapi tidak memberitahukan perginya kemana. Luhan dan kyungsoo dibuat geram dengan kelakuan nenek sihir itu.

" Astaga soo kita terlambat bagaimana ini.?" Ucap luhan sembari mengusak wajahnya kasar.

" Baekhyun, kau dimana baek." Gumam kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di singga sana-nya membaca beberapa perkamen yang datang dari beberapa kerajaan, dan juga beberapa dari rakyat yang menyuarakan pengaduannya kepada sang raja, sehun yang berada diruang yang sama dengan chanyeol hanya mengamati sang raja dan menunggu perintah apa yang bakal diberikan sang raja kepadanya.

" Kau bawa kemana anak yang semalam.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Aku tempatkan dia di kandang kuda." Ucap sehun dengan tanpa ekspresi.

" Kandang kuda, astaga sehun, apa yang kau lakukan, dia manusia kau tidak bisa menempatkannya dikandang kuda." Chanyeol yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan mentrinya itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

" Anda mau kemana yang mulia." Tanya sehun.

" Aku mau menemui anak itu, dan membawanya masuk. Kau tidak bisa menempatkannya disana." Ucap chanyeol

" Tunggu yang mulia, kita tidak tahu niat anak itu, sebelum nyonya jung kembali dari Andes, aku takut dia berbohong mengatas namakan nyonya jung, bagaimana kalau nyatanya dia mata-mata." Ucap sehun

Chanyeol yang mendengar sehun mengatakan hal tersebut lantas terdiam, apa yang dikatakan sehun benar juga, bagaimana jika dia mata-mata yang dikirimkan negara musuh, bagaimana kalau anak itu memang berbahaya, itu akan jadi masalah jika dia gegabah membawanya masuk kedalam istana dengan mudah.

" Dan yang mulai, disana ada ruangan yang tidak bersentuhan dengan kuda langsung, jadi dia akan baik-baik saja disana, dan aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakannya makanan dan minuman." Ucap sehun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kita tunggu sampai nyonya jung datang, dan sehun kemana jongin sudah dua hari dia tidak menampakan diri dihadapanku." Tanya chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali keistana hari ini, mengamati laki-laki dengan mata burung hantu itu sudah cukup, kini saatnya dia kembali ke vetra, dia yakin kalau rajanya sudah mengendus ketidak hadirannya dikerajaan, jadi jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan itern, sampai sebelum dia mendengar percakan luhan dan kyungsoo, yang sedang mencari seseorang.

" Siapa yang mereka cari.?" Gumam jongin. Sampai telinga jongin mendengar sebuah nama mereka sebutkan, "Baekhyun." Gumamnya lagi.

Hari sudah menjelang senja saat jongin sampai di kerajaan, entah dengan kekuatan apa dia bisa sampai kekerajaan dengan begitu cepat, mungkin dengan teleportasinya, kalau saja dia punya kekuatan itu, nyatanya bukan, jongin memiliki kuda yang super cepat, yaitu kuda jenis _mehra_ kuda yang memiliki bakat khusus dan keistimewaan khusus.

Setelah mengikat kudanya di kandang, jongin melihat kesebuah ruangan didekat kandang kuda, tumben sekali lampu diruangan itu menyala, apakah raja sudah menemukan penjaga kuda baru, itu yang ada di fikiran jongin saat ini, sudahlah itu bukan urusannya dia harus menemui sang raja terlebih dahulu, atau raja akan memenggal kepalanya karena dia menghilang sudah hampir dua hari.

" Kau kemana saja jongin." Ucap chanyeol dingin

" Maafkan saya yang mulia, ada sedikit masalah di itern, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya." Ucap jongin sambil menunduk hormat.

" Masalah seperti apa,?" tanya chanyeol

" Banyak perampokan terjadi disana, jadi aku ingin turun tangan memusnahkan sampah-sampah itu, mereka mengganggu dan merampas uang penduduk." Ucap jongin, ceritanya memang benar tapi penduduk disini nyatanya seseorang yang tengah jongin amati akhir-akhir ini.

" Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, dan kabari aku jika kau memiliki tugas lain, jangan menghilang atau aku sendiri yang menindakmu." Ucap chanyeol

" Baik yang mulia.".

.

.

.

Baekhyun seolah menjadi tahanan disini, bagaimana tidak, dia dikurung disebuah gubuk yang berdekatan dengan kandang kuda, dan hanya akan dibukakan pintu jika seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman kepada baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia belum dipertemukan dengan nyonya jung, dan dengan keberaniannya, saat seorang pelayan dan penjaga membuka pintunya untuk memberikan baekhyun makan malam, baekhyun bertanya kepada pelayan itu.

" Maaf noona, apa nyonya jung jaejoon ada di istana." Tanya baekhyun.

" Apa," ucap pelayan tersebut.

" Nyonya jung jaejoon, seseorang bilang kalau dia kepala pelayan di istana." Ucap baekhyun lagi, pelayan perempuan itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun, mencoba mencermati pertanyaan baekhyun, lantas pelayan itu menjawab.

" Ya, nyonya jung memang berada di istana, tapi kini beliau sedang bersama yang mulia ibu ratu ke Andes." Ucap pelayan itu.

" Ah begitu, kapan nyonya jung akan kembali." Tanya baekhyun lagi.

" Besok lusa, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap pelayan itu dan keluar lantas mengunci kembali pintu gubuk yang ditempati baekhyun.

" Jadi nyonya jung sedang ke andes, pantas saja mereka mengurungku disini, apakah mereka fikir aku orang jahat."gumam baekhyun.

Nyatanya hidup memang tidak adil, itu yang dirasakan baekhyun, baekhyun merasa hidupnya kini dipenuhi dengan kesialan, tuhan mungkin tidak menyayanginya itu yang kini ada di fikiran baekhyun, jika tuhan menyayanginya kenapa dia harus mengambil ayahnya dengan cepat, kenapa ibunya harus meninggalkannya saat baekhyun dilahirkan, ini nyatanya tidak adil bagi baekhyun. Dan sekarang dia harus terkurung didalam sebuah gubuk sempit yang bahkan orang tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya sungguh hidup belum berpihak padanya.

Tiga hari sudah dilalui baekhyun dengan hanya makan tidur, makan tidur, belum ada tanda-tanda nyonya jung datang menemuinya sampai seseorang membuka kunci pintu gubuk itu, setelah pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya, dengan dua orang pengawal dan satu pria tinggi, dan pria itu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" Astaga byun baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini." Ucap perempuan itu lantas langsung berhambur memeluk baekhyun, baekhyun terdiam, apakah ini nyonya jung.

" A—apa anda nyonya jung jaejoon." Ucap baekhyun

" Iya baekhyun, aku jung jaejoon, sahabat ibumu." Ucap nyonya jung.

" Nyonya kenapa kau lama sekali, aku bahkan hampir mati didalam gubuk ini, hiks—hiks." Nyatanya baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya dipelukan nyonya jung, entah kenapa lega rasanya telah bertemu nyonya jung.

" Ayo aku akan membawamu keruangan pelayan, berhentilah menangis, yang mulia raja tidak suka orang dengan air mata." Ucap nyonya jung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NB:** Akhirnya up juga, kalau belum ada yang puas maafkan, jangan lupa reviewnya, review kalian menyemangatiku, jika mau memberi masukan gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan benar, terimakasih


End file.
